The school hidden in the leaves
by Phoenixmaster01
Summary: Yaoi sasunaru & kibashika. High school is full of drama, love, loss, death, constant struggles. Can Naruto and his friends beat their turmoils or will their world crumble beneath them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone who is reading this. First of all this is my first story so be nice and comment. I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES. If you flame me I will plot your downfall until you're in your grave GOT IT. Okay moving on. I also have an OC (original Character) well I think…its Duo Maxwell but his name in the story is Duo Yuy. (Herro's last name) he also looks the same. Lets get one think straight this is not a crossover ok. Picture Duo in Naruto animation. I gave him a past and everything. I'm a geek I know. LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Warnings: strong language, rape, death, religious conflict (it's a fake religion of course), and lots of drama and random crap, this is a yaoi (boy X boy) don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Age: the rookie 9 Duo and Garra are 16. Gai's team 17 so is temari and Kankuro is 18 (i don't know which one is older so its going to be him)**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

On with the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto wake up." This was met with an irritated groan as he rolled over so his back was to the evil voice.

"Come on, wake up already." The voice also growing irritated.

Another groan.

"Fine." With that Naruto heard footsteps going to his bedroom door then it shut. He relaxed and snuggled closer to his pillow.

"Darling come here fuck me in the-"(1) the voice sang. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat upright in his bed looking at the person who just sang that. Looking horrified until he realized whom it was.

"Duo" he groaned yet again. " That wasn't funny." Duo had a very pleased grin on his face by the fact that he got his friend awake and the horrified look. Duo stood up straight and pushed back his butt-long hair it was in a single braid as he usually had it. The grin turned into a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry but you wouldn't get up." He stated in his clam voice.

"Whatever." Yawns. "What time is it anyway?"

"6:30"

"WHAT!.?" Naruto yelled quite loudly. He never got up until at least three hours later and then he still threw his alarm clock across the room. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!.?" If it was possible that was yelled even louder.

Duo winced and swore his ears were bleeding, after checking his ears –he'd rather be safe then sorry- he merely pointed to the calendar in Naruto's room. Naruto got out of his bed still fuming and stormed over to the calendar and looked. Then it dawned on him like getting hit in the head with a brick the sad thing was he knew what that felt like.

He turned to Duo with wide blue eyes as if saying you're-frickin'-kidding-me-right. Duo got this a simply said nope. Naruto started to freak out running to his closet to his dresser pulling out random clothes looking for his school uniform. All the while screaming, "where is it!" over and over. Yes it was the first day of school and he forgot.

Duo sighed walked over to the closet and pulled out the uniform his blond friend had looked over. He held it up then cleared his throat. The blond looked over his shoulder at the braided-brunette and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now go get a shower, get dressed and I'll fix us some breakfast." With that said Duo walked to the Small kitchen to get started. Naruto smiled and prayed that it would be ramen and not something else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his shower and got dressed, Naruto tried to tame his wild/messy blond hair but to no avail. _'Screw it.' _He thought as he ran his hands through his hair and called that that. When he walked out of the bathroom the smell of pancakes, and eggs hit his nose.

The food was on the table when Naruto walked in and Duo was pouring himself orange juice and the blond some milk. Duo couldn't stand milk it always made him gag for some reason, and Naruto was the same with orange juice. It was weird but they pay no mind to it.

The two were just about to sit down when they herd the front door open. They both knew who it was, there's only one other person who had a key to Naruto's apartment besides him and Duo it was Sakura. Well... there was another.

"Hey Naruto, you up yet." she called

"Yeah. We're in the kitchen." he called back

"We're?...oh hey Duo."

"Hiya, want some?" He asked pointing to the food on the table.

"Sure. But not a lot I'm on a diet."

"Again? You know you don't need to be. I mean really you and Ino are so self-conscious about your weight." He stated while getting his other friend some food making sure to put more on then she ask for.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with wanting to lose a few pounds." A person could tell this conversation has happened before amongst them and their other friends.

"You shouldn't worry about that. It doesn't stand out as much as your hair does." Naruto pointed out not wanting a fight at 7:10 in the morning, he still didn't believing that he got up that early. On the other hand he was right. Sakura had pale pink hair and it also brought out her emerald green eyes. No one knew what her original hair color was not even Ino her bestfriend, and she would not tell anyone what it was. So everyone assumed she was born with it that way.

"Whatever." She could feel a headache coming.

"Here, _eat_." Duo emissived eat because for all he knew she hadn't eaten scene yesterday mourning.

They ate in silence; luckily it was a peaceful one and not awkward one. Once the three were done and cleaned up. Sakura and Duo got their backpack.

"Crap, I don't have anything." Naruto said

"Oh yeah, Kiba has your stuff." Sakura told him.

"Why does he have it?"

"He knew you were going to forget so..." Duo trailed off.

"I'm going to kick his ass. I could have gone to get it tonight; it's the first day of classes. It's not like their going to give us any work." He grumbled getting pissed off. He hated it when others bought him stuff he needed and didn't ask if they could. Naruto never had that much money and even though he was working at wal-mart he usually blew it all on ramen.

"You need to learn to take offers when there given."

Naruto crossed his arm and scowled knowing the brunette was right. But it still didn't mean he had to like it.

"Come on guys we'll be late to the bus, and I said we would meet Ino there and you know how bitchy she can be in the mourning. Plus if we're late we will _never _hear the end of it." The pink-haired girl stated know full well how foul-mouthed her bestfriend could be. The boys shuddered remembering past experiences.

All three agreed and left the apartment and went off to the bus after the blond lock it. They couldn't wait till they got to school to see their friends and catch up with them. Even though they might have seen them a few days ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC

**Well there you have it my first chapter. Please review i really want to know what you the readers think and i can take some suggestions if you want imp really open minded. But remember no flames okay.**

**(1) That is an opening line if from one of the song from 'The Lords of acid's' I thought it was funny and someone woke me up doing that to so I just thought I'd throw it in there.**

**Please review i would appreciate it Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Okay I did a spell check on this chapter. Also I took out a few things that didn't make sense when I reread it. So hopefully this might not be so confusing. I'm sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes I was typing this on fanfiction, but I am going to use something else then send it over, I promise to do a better job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto:sighs:**

**A/N About the pairing its most likely going to be SasuNaru and KibaShika along with a few side pairings later on. Those two are going to be the main one I think. There is no Sakura or Ino Bashing in this its just their personalities I see them having in high school.**

**Warnings: for this chapter its probably just language **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The light breeze was blowing Ino's long light blond hair in her face so she tied it into a ponytail. To say she was pissed would be an understatement, she was beyond pissed. Every person that walked by her could feel the death aura around her. And it didn't help that she would give them a death glare from her dark blue eye, which only added to the aura.

Ino had been standing at the bus stop for five minutes now. Of course this would be no big deal to most people but Ino is not like most people. She normally had to have everything her way and if not, well let's just say that she could bitch Satan into shooting himself in the head. Then she would bitch about that saying he wasn't a real man if he couldn't take a little nagging.

Anyway, the blond girl looked up and saw the objects of her annoyance. Only a puzzled expression replaced her angry face. On the sidewalk Sakura and Duo walked side by side with Naruto draped over Duo's right shoulder.

When the three reached Ino she had only one thing to say. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry. We had breakfast late." Sakura told the confused girl.

"Whatever bill-board head. What happen to him?" The pink-haired girl only glared at Ino. "Watch it Ino-pig!" "Bite me...WELL!.?"

Both boys sighed wondering why these two were best friends. "He said he was going to pass out from "pure exhaustion"- Duo did air quotes at that- "if someone didn't pick him up and carry him here." He said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"I think he's just hanging out with Shikamaru to much." Sakura stated in monotone voice that did not fit her at all.

"I haven't seen the guy in two weeks." Naruto argued

"But you only live like three blocks from here." Ino was still confused.

"So." Naruto was never good at arguing logically. "Fine, i'll get off." He did so grumble, but was still leaning on Duo heavily with a tired expression on his wiskerd face. Duo didn't care though he was use to his bestfriend doing stuff like this. The bus arrived ten minutes later and they were off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four friends got to Leaf high around 7:45. Leaf high was one of the top schools in the city of Konoha. Konoha was a pretty big city, mostly because it was in Fire country one of the five richest countries on the Element continent.

When the friends got in the gates Sakura and Ino spoted Hinata under a tree reading a book. She was a very shy and timid girl, with no self- confidents and blushed all the time. Of course some people thought she had no confidents because they thought she was blind. She had short bluish-black hair with white eyes and you had to get right in her face just to see the pupils. But she was not blind her whole family had white eyes; it was also because of certain members of this family that she has no confidents. She also had a stutter, because of her undying nervousness around people. But since she started being friends with Sakura and Ino -who have all the confidents in the world to spare- she stopped, that and an incident that happened their freshman year. Their juniors now.

"There's Hinata, see you guys later." Ino said.

"See ya." Naruto said back. Duo nodded. Then went off in different directions.

Naruto and Duo walked in silence till they saw the people they where looking for under a tree on a hill. There were three boys under the tree. Shikamaru looking at the clouds as usual, Chouji eating a bag of chips as usual, and Kiba looking bored at having no one to talk to and hold a conversation with as usual.

Shikamaru had Black hair that was tied back and it flared up and greenish-brown eyes. Shikamaru was lazy at best he never went out of his way for anything unless it came to his friends. He was a genius with an I.Q. over 200 but never put it do good use. He thinks his mom is annoying with her nagging and his dad a coward for never standing up to her, but his dad actually never felt the need to stand up to her. If Shikamaru had it his way he would watch the clouds all day without a care in the world.

Chouji had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He was constantly eating something but most of the time it was BBQ potato chips. In middle school Chouji was fat, and kids made fun of him for it. But the other four boys put a stop to that. Now in high school he was chubby but not all of it was fat most of it was mussel. When the boys started high school they decided to get a membership to a gym. Chouji worked the hardest and it paid off and still is. Another thing he was was being nice, Chouji didn't have a mean bone in his body unless you insult his friend that's really the only time he gets pissed off. Especially if it was Shikamaru who was his first real friend.

Kiba had messy brown and tiny brown eyes. In the school he was the second most loud and obnoxious person. He lives with his Mother and Sister Hana, his dad left them when he was young but it didn't really bother him that much. But he did say if his dad came back he'd punch him in the face as many as he see fit for what his dad did. Also there is one thing a person needs to know about Kiba's family, they_ love _dogs. His mom owns a doggie training and day care center and his sister is in her third year of Veterinarian school. He himself does not know what he wants to be; he thinks it will just happen one day.

"Oh thank god, people to actually talk to." Kiba exaggerated, seeing Duo and Naruto walking to them. Shikamaru open one eye and Chouji waved.

Duo had long Chestnut brown hair in a braid that went down to his butt, and mysterious violet eyes. He was often mistaken for a girl all the time if one was looking at him from behind and he hated it, but he refused to cut his hair no matter what any one said. Duo's Father was the day manager at the Konoha Inn. Duo's father also combined Chouji's family restaurant with the inn to make it into an Inn/restaurant since it was right next-door. The thing about Duo was that he never talked about himself that much, but he listened to other people mostly his fellow students putting several guidants consolers out of a job. He was given a nickname because of it it was 'Phoenix'. No one knew who started the name but they knew why, because even if the person seemed dead, Duo would some how bring them back to life after talking to him/her and they would be happy or happier then they were. All in all Duo did want to become a psychiatrist.

Naruto had sunshine blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was the most noticeable out of the five because of his features. He was also the most loud and obnoxious person in the school much to Kiba's annoyance, because he wanted that title. Naruto was an orphan and wasn't liked much by the adults and it was hard to get adopted because of something his mother did. All he knew was that his mother did something horrible and his dad stopped her from doing it again, but they both died in the process leaving him alone. Now people wonder if he is going to be a hero like his dad, or a villain like his mom. This didn't mean that family friends didn't try to adopt him. Iruka Umino was like a father figure to him but he could not adopt Naruto because he was gay. Tsunade Sannin was like a grandmother to him -although she looked like she was in her early 30's. She was really in her 50's- she could not adopt him because she was a gambling alcoholic. Jiraiya Sannin Tsunade younger brother by one year could not adopt Naruto either because he was far to perverted. Even if they couldn't adopt Naruto they watch him from afar to make sure he was treated fairly.

"Hey guys." Naruto called and ran the rest of the way to them. Duo coming a few moments later.

"Here's your stuff fox-boy." Kiba said as he tossed a backpack to the blond. Naruto caught it and fell to the ground it was so heavy, he was going to sit down anyway, but in a less painful way. Only Kiba laughed.

"Shut it dog-breath!" He did at his nickname.

"What crawled up your ass and died." The dog-boy said narrowing his eyes.

"You know I hate it when you buy me stuff I need."

"If it makes you feel any better I had to get Kiba's school things." Shikamaru stated sitting up. He didn't want the quite to end but knew it would if those two continued. They could get just as bad as Sakura and Ino.

"What he forget too?" Chouji asked finishing off his snack.

"Yeah, and it was so troublesome." The lazy boy said leaning back against the tree.

Kiba blushed and looked away not wanted the others to see. Naruto saw it and grinned. "Awww is dog-breath embarrassed." he teased

The dog-boy glared and growled at the blond but it wasn't working very well, the blush just got worse.

"Can we have one minute of peace. You two can duke it out in English." Duo pleaded.

"What makes you think we have English together?" Kebab asked curiously.

"We always have English together ever since the fourth grade. And always the same teacher."

"Oh yeah, wait you don't think we'll get him again do you."

"I hope not his lazier then Shiva, and that's defiantly saying something."

"tsk. So troublesome."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school bell rang and the five went their separate ways. Naruto went to biology. He sat in the back of the room so he could sleep and hope he wouldn't be caught.

"Naruto."

The said boy looked up to find a pair of sunglasses and a high collar.

"SHINO!" He screamed happily.

Shino was your typical nerd, he got perfect grades in everything and was a bug freak to say the lest. He had course brown hair that stuck up everywhere. No one knew what his eyes looked like because he never took off his sunglasses, he said he had sensitive eyes that couldn't be exposed to harsh sunlight but that didn't convince everyone. The first person that tried to take off his glasses was sent to the hospital with a few broken bones. That person was the last to try because he transferred to another school and was never seen again. Shino was a lot like Duo he never talked about himself that much, but he was much quieter and the only person that really knew him well was Hinata. Childhood friends they told everyone. But all the others were growing on him and vies versa.

"Where were you?"

"At my locker."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to put things in it."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

"Why?"

"Because it was fun."

"Why?"

"..."

"Shino?"

"..."

"Shino?"

"..."

"NOOOO, SHINO! OH GOD I LOST 'EM!"

"You in the back, SHUT UP." A voice that could only belong to teacher scolded.

Naruto turned and glared at the disrupter of his fun. He looked at the front of the room to see a very _very_ pale man. The pale man glared right back but with evil yellow eyes making the blond cringe and move a little closer to Shino.

"I take it that you're Naruto. Your reputation fits you." The teacher said in a snake like tone.

"It does?"

"Yes it does. You are loud and annoying."

Naruto Crossed his arms and pouted sticking out his bottom lip some.

"Now, pick a seat, shut up and wait for class to begin." The blond did so pouting still, with Shino taking the seat right next to him. The bell rang a few moments later.

"Alright...this is Biology and I am your teacher, you will call me Orochimaru-sensei."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5th period: Lunch

Naruto was standing outside the cafeteria waiting for any of his friends to show up but no one had yet. '_I hope I don't have lunch alone.'_ He thought looking at the ground.

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh hey Ino. Are you alone?"

"No, Sakura is already in line waiting and Duo is doing his 'job'."

"Hah, what's it this time."

"Some girl broke up with her boyfriend, you know the whole 'we've been dating for three days and I love him so much. How could he do this to me' thing." She said making over exaggerated hand jesters. Naruto Chuckled.

"I have a hunch you'll be the same way when it happens to you Ino."

She screamed and jumped behind the blue-eyed boy.

"Goddamnit Duo, don't do that!"

"Hn. I won't as long as you don't go gossiping when people talk to me."

"Fine." She yelled grumbling something about Duo being the gossip king and not using his power right.

"Guys come on I can't hold spots forever." Sakura called

They went over to her and had to wait forever to get food. After that they found a table that would be theirs for the rest of the year, to hell what anyone else said. Their table was kind of in the middle of the cafe but more to the right of the room. The four were talking about how their days were and who had the craziest teachers. (Naruto won that) Then someone walked in the cafe that made all the girls squeal in delight.

The two girls at the table knew whom it was but kept their cool to not act desperate. "How's my hair." "How's mine." "I asked first." "You think I care Ino-pig." "Screw you bill-board head." The two boy sighed.

"Here he comes, act natural." Naruto snickered

"WHAT!"

"You said 'comes'."

"Agrrrrrrrr." The enraged girls both whacked him over the head leaving two bumps on his head. The blond boy whimpered and buried his face in Duo's shoulder. Duo sighed wrapped one arm around the smaller boy's waist bring him closer so he could examine the wounds better. The brunette thought he told the girls to stop that because Naruto needed all the brain cells he could get.

"What's going on here?" Said an icy cold voice.

"SASUKE!" The two girls all but screamed, and then blushed for not keeping their cool.

Sasuke was the most popular and good-looking guy in the school, with his raven black hair and onyx eyes contrasted with his pale sink giving him a kind of glow about him. He is quite and cold as ice, he usually glared at people when they approached him. The thing that some people absolutely hated was his smirk that all knowing smirk it pretty much says 'that I'm better than you and there's nothing you can do about it'. There is only one person that cannot stand him it was Duo. Sasuke asked Duo to talk one day when they did the raven was silent the whole time, got up and left. The second time they talked Sasuke did but when Duo gave him some advice Sasuke just threw it back in his face and stormed off. The third and final time they tried talking, but ended up yelling at each other, it was the only time anyone saw Duo or Sasuke get pissed off that bad. Luckily teachers broke them up before fist were thrown, they been on bad terms ever since.

"Can I sit?" The raven asked

"YES!"

"Depends. Tell me why your hair looks like a gooses ass and I might consider it." The braided-brunette said.

"DUO!"

Naruto laughed into Duo's shoulder.

"What are you laughing at dobe?"

"YEAH!"

Naruto growled at the raven's pet name for him. Ever since freshman year Sasuke called him that. "Don't call me that you BASTARD!" The blond yelled slamming his hands on the table.

Sasuke smirked liking the reaction he got.

"Hey Sasuke wana _talk_ for a bit?" Duo asked.

The smirk died and the death glare came back, now the brunette was smirking. "Whatever I'm out of here." With that he left the cafeteria.

"NOOO!"

"Ugh why did you do that?" Sakura asked angrily.

"We do not like him, you know that." Naruto said still mad so he put his head back on Duo's shoulder.

"We'll never forgive you for this." Ino said

"Ne. Give it five minutes." Duo proclaimed

5 minutes later...

"So guys I was thinking maybe we could go to 'The Academy' this Friday. You know as a coming back to school thing." Ino suggested

"Ooo yeah, you two don't have to work do you?" Sakura asked.

"No. My manager gave me the week off so I'm good." Naurto said

"Dad didn't say he had anything for me to do at the Inn so I guess I'm good too." Duo said

"Alright we'll ask everyone else in English."

"Hey, maybe we could get the Sabaku's to come. Oh and maybe Kin, Zaku and Dosu can come too."

The bell rang so they got up and threw their remaining food away and went to their classes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last period English

"Where the fuck is he!.?" Kiba ask pissed off. They have been waiting for 25 minutes now for the teacher to show up.

"Ki-Kiba, clam down." Hinata said mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated. Arms folded over the desk with his face in them.

"Yeah it is." Chouji agreed

"Give him a few more minutes. He'll show up. The lazy bastard." Sasuke said -the last part a whisper- in an uncaring voice that was his. Everyone gave him a look, since when did he talk to start talking to more then one person at a time.

"Mmm, he's right no point in worrying about it I guess." Duo said. Now everyone one was looking at him. Did he just agree with Sasuke, something was wrong.

Then the door open and the person they been waiting for nearly a half-an-hour for came in.

"Yo."

"YO, YOOOO IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TOO SAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!.?" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hang on he'll have an excuse." Shino said. Most likely he was going to be right.

"Well I was on my way here and I saw Iruka" -He is a teacher at the school as well- "So naturally I had to drag him into the boys' bathroom and ravish him." Kakashi said in his clam deep voice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another classroom

"ACHOO!" Iruka sneezed. '_Hope I'm not getting a cold.'_ He thought while grabbing a tissue.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the English class

"LAIR!" Naruto, Sakura, and Duo yelled at their teacher. It was a little tradition they had.

"Wait, no, that's probably true." Sakura said slightly confused. Everyone in the class agreed.

Kakashi Hatake had been their English teacher since the fourth grade. He was only 35 years old but his silver hair made the impression that he was older. And yes Kakashi And Iruka are dating no one really cared though. It was a little weird because Iruka was too innocent for a 30 year old man, and Kakashi is well... a pervert and was hardly ever seen without his little orange book 'Icha Icha paradise' a dirty book some would call it. Another thing that was weird about Kakashi was that he always wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and his hair would cover the left side of his face. No one really wanted to know why so no one asked. There were only ten students in the class and it's the reason everyone knew each other and were friends, except for Sasuke.

"Yes it is. Now I'll take attendance then you're free to go."

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here."

"Chouji Akimichi?"

"Yup."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"I'm Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Here, sensei."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"WOO HOO!"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"tsk."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ne."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Believe it!"

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Hurry up!"

"And Duo Yuy?"

"Right here."

"Alright, that's done. Have a nice." And out he went probably to find Iruka again.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Sakura called for attention. "Ino and I were thinking that all of us should go to 'The Academy' this Friday as a coming back to school party. So who can come?"

"You know we can." Naruto said wrapping an arm around Duo's neck.

"I can go." Chouji said.

"It's Troublesome but I can go." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I sure as hell can." Said Kiba

"I as well. What about you Hinata?" Shino asked

She blushed at having everyone looking at her. " Um...well I would have to ask but...um I'm sure I could go."

"Hey Sasuke what about you. You wana come?" Ino asked begging

"... Is everyone going?" He wasn't looking at everyone; he was looking at a certain sunshine blond.

"YEAH!"

"Then I'll go. Who knows it might be... fun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TBC**

**That's Chapter two, I told you I'd make these longer. Well anyways I promise some drama will start next chapter, and maybe some relationship might come into play. But for now **

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is chapter 3, like I promised less grammar and spelling mistakes. And DRAMA, well probably not that much but it will start. There is also a song in this chapter also. Guess why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but what if I did O.0 put that in your back pocket.**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

**---------------------------**

Friday the 13th, the day had come for everyone to go to 'The Academy'. 'The Academy' was in fact a karaoke bar that was friendly to all ages but mostly high school kids came to the bar, because they couldn't get into club 'Chakra' yet. The whole not being 21 thing was a real downer.

"Where the hell are we?" Kiba asked as he, Naruto and Duo got off a city bus.

"We're five blocks from 'The Academy'. Why?" Duo answered and asked.

"I don't remember the bus stop being here."

"The city moved it over the summer. I don't know why though."

"Does it matter five blocks isn't that far right? Now lets go if we're late Sakura will hit me again." Naruto piped in half fearing for his life. Sakura could hit pretty damn hard.

"Uh… right let's hurry." Duo said with a nervous smile.

The three friends walked about two blocks talking about their crazy gym teacher Gai-sensei. Naruto was doing an impression of him, preaching about youthfulness and sprite. People were staring at how loud they were being and wondering if they were going crazy. When the laughter died down a bit Kiba asked.

"Shika is coming right?"

"Yeah. He's coming with Chouji and Ino." Duo replied holding his sides.

"Oh, Okay."

"Why did you want to know? He said he could go on Monday?" Naruto jumped in.

"Uh well I just…um we-well." He blushed. "It-it's no big deal I just wanted to know." He waved his arm to dismiss the topic.

Duo stopped.

"Did something happen? Are you two fighting?" He asked. He wanted to know he didn't like his friends fighting it just led to trouble.

"Wh-what? Oh no we aren't fighting. Really, Phoenix don't worry about." Kiba said with a nervous laugh while he rubbed the back of his head.

'_Why did he use my nickname?'_ No one in the English class called Duo 'Phoenix' unless they wanted to. It was mostly just other students that called him that. Also because the other students forgot his real name, which was fine by Duo that way, they couldn't call his house.

The braided-brunette looked at the blond to see if he knew anything but just got a shrug. "Mmm, whatever it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, yeah COME ON HURRY!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down being his normal hyperactive self. Then jogged off, With Duo hot on his heels.

'_I got to tell them some day, maybe tonight? I'll talk to Duo, He won't care, will he?' _Kiba thought while starting off after his friends.

--------------------------

The three boys got to the karaoke bar 10 minutes later since they jogged the rest of the way there it was pretty quick. The building was really flashy, mostly because of the business they got. It had bright colors and lights and a big sign that said 'The Academy.'

Loud music and someone singing up on stage greeted the three as they walked in. The person up on stage was smiling thinking that she was good but everyone else covered his or her ears. The woman got off stage a minute later. "Oh, there they are." Naruto said pointing in the direction of some off their friends.

The blond hopped over to the others with his usual grin on his face and said "HIYA GUYS." So far the only ones there were Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino. They all jumped at Naruto's loudness. (Except for Shino and Shikamaru.) "Naaaaarrrruuuttooo." Sakura growled standing from her seat.

"Wa-wait Sakura I di-didn't mean t-to-" He was cut off by Sakura screaming as she started chasing him around the bar. The owner knew them and didn't stop them because he knew they wouldn't until Naruto was on the ground begging for mercy.

Kiba and Duo pulled up some chairs and sat at the table the others were at. Chouji went to get everyone drinks since he already knew what they liked. And Ino went to go set something up with the person who was in charge of the karaoke. Shino had noticed that Sakura caught Naruto and she was being a little rougher then usual.

"Should we break that up?" Shino asked everyone but was directed to Duo mostly.

"We should." Sighs "Lets go." Shino and Duo took their sweet time to get to them. This left only Shika and Kiba at the table and an awkward silence came upon them.

"So... Shika. Watched any good clouds lately?" Kiba Questioned, then mentally slapped himself for it.

"Are you making fun of me?" The lazy genius asked annoyed with the dog lover.

"NO, no I just wanted to know." '_Great, now he hates me. Goddammit Kiba just kept quite next time.'_

"Whatever." Shikamaru said simply while he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes obviously trying to fall asleep. Kiba frowned.

"Hello."

Kiba looked up to see Hinata standing with Neji Hyuuga her older cousin. It was the only way she could go was if Neji was with her. Neji had long brown hair that went down to his lower back it was tied into a very low ponytail. He has the same white eyes as Hinata. Neji was a very serious guy but has mellowed out a lot since the incident his sophomore year and everyone else's freshman year.

"Hey, Neji over here!" A girl called.

The girl was TenTen Hikari, Neji's girlfriend. She had dark brown hair that was tie into two buns on each side of her head making her look like a mouse somewhat. She also had big brown eyes to match. She was a very sharp and blunt girl who is not afraid to speak her mind, which was also the reason Neji was in love with her. She would say he sucks right to face and he would melt right there and then, it was kind of sweet in a way.

There was another sitting at the table with TenTen it was Lee Rock. He had Black hair that was done in a bowl cut and big buggy eyes and Hugh eyebrows. Naruto's nickname for him was fuzzy-brows. Everyone thought that him and Gai-sensei were father and son because they look so much alike, but he was just a very dedicated student. Lee was very enthusiastic and athletic, probably the most athletic kid in the school if you got right down to it.

"Coming! We leave at 11 alright?" Neji said to Hinata, who nodded.

The shy girl took one of the seats and noticed the weird silence. She was about to say something when Naruto, Sakura, Shino and Duo came back.

"I feel much better." Sakura stated

"I still think you need anger management." Shino said to the now calm girl.

"If I have something to take my anger out on then what's the point?"

"Never mind you wouldn't get it anyway." Sakura "hmph" and crossed her arms.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted the wondering girl. She said hello to everyone and Chouji came back with their drinks, he got everyone drinks even if they were not there yet. They all sat back down and talked about what happened the first week of school, until.

"Hn." Everyone turned around at that, but they already knew who it was.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she lunched herself onto him. Man he hated that. Then out of nowhere Ino was suddenly on him too. He really hated it. After the two girls stopped screaming in his ears Ino said.

"Guys your up."

"Huh?" Chouji said while taking a sip of his drink.

"It's your turn to sing, remember 'the troublesome 5'." The troublesome 5 consisted of Naruto, Kiba, Duo, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They were not a band; it was just something the girls came up with while using Shikamaru's favorite word. Every time they went to 'The Academy' the 5 boys would sing together. None of the boys were good at singing but if you put all of them together they weren't half bad.

"Okay, but what song are we going to sing?" Chouji asked.

"How 'bout 'The Mission' by 30 seconds to mars?" Kiba suggested. 30 seconds to mars was one of every ones favorite bands.

"Yeah, Yeah lets do that. We're good at that one." Naruto said excitedly, already standing up to go on stage. The other 3 boys agreed and went onto the stage to perform. Just as they were about to begin Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta came in and greeted everyone. (1)

Kin had long purplish-black hair that went down to her heels and dark eyes. Out of the three Kin was the singer and she was pretty damn good too. Zaku had the same color hair and eyes as Kin but his hair was short, and he was the guitar player and like Kin he was good. Dosu always wore a hat but from the hair stinking out from under the hat you could tell it was brown, he also had brown eyes and he played the drums. Although the three had great musical talent they never did anything with it, but hey it their lives.

The three musicians waved to the boys on stage and gave them thumbs up.

There were only three microphones so they had to pair up. Chouji and Shikamaru paired up usually and were kind of in back of the other three. Kiba and Duo paired up and were in front of the other two with Naruto beside them. Naruto had to have his own microphone because he tended to go a little crazy up on stage, he like to impress people in any way possible. The five of them knew the song by heart and didn't really need the karakoe box to tell them the lyrics. Then the music started.

"The Mission" by 30 seconds to mars.

(Kiba & Duo)  
I open up my head  
Inside I find another person's mind  
I'm gonna take this chance I've got  
I run denying as we speak  
Hiding my face among the weak  
Some say their day is all away  
Into the wild  
I'm with a mission  
Over the hill  
Come here with me

Into the wild (Naruto, Kiba & Duo)  
Into the wild

(Chouji & Shikamaru)  
High above the serpentine  
I cross below the well-worn lines  
Entangled in a missing memory  
I find an oversight  
I formed this sword that will give rise  
To something the world is here to seize

Into the wild Into the wild

(Nartuo, Kiba & Duo)  
Into the wild  
I'm with a mission  
Over the hill  
Come here with me

(Everyone)  
Into the wild I'm with a mission  
Over the hill  
Come here with me (2)

As the music came to a close the five were all grinning or smiling by the applause they got. Naruto was bowing everywhere he herd clapping or cheering. He was very happy that the people didn't think they sucked. He looked at his friends; they were very loud with their cheers. Even Sasuke was clapping and that made Naruto feel proud somehow, but he didn't see the look in Sasuke's eyes and just pushed the feeling aside.

When the five got off stage they notice three more people were there, they were having so much fun on stage they didn't see the Sabakus come in.

The oldest of the three siblings was Kankuro, he had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular which was kind of weird because he never goes to a gym. He is also very carefree and takes nothing seriously, but he is very protective despite his personality and what people say.

Temari was the middle child she had dark blond hair that was pulled back into four ponytails and had very dark blue eyes. She was a very outgoing person with lots of friends. She was very stylish with her wardrobe even though it was a bit sluty. She also had a different boyfriend every week, which annoyed the hell out of her brothers.

Garra was the youngest of the three, he had fiery red hair and angry green eyes. Garra always looked pissed off and was always glaring at something. He was an Insomniac because when he was young his father would hit him every time he'd fall asleep, why? No one knew. The Sabakus were not a very close family, their father blamed Garra for his wife's death. She died during childbirth with Garra and that is why his father blames him. Their father convinced Garra's older siblings that it was his fault they didn't have their mom anymore, but after a very long time they realized that it wasn't his fault at all he was just being born. What could he have done? He also has a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. The tattoo was the Chinese symbol for 'love'. (3) He got it after he met Naruto and the others.

Garra, Naruto and Kiba wanted to be tattoo buddies. It was more like Naruto and Kiba wanted to, but dragged Garra along for the hell of it. So Garra got his tattoo, Kiba got two red upside down triangles on both of his cheeks. The tattoos went from the bottom of his cheekbones to the corners of his mouth but were about an inch away. Naruto got a big swirl around his navel and it also had some Japanese words around the swirl, he didn't know what it said he just thought it looked cool.

Anyway, when Naruto saw the red-head he couldn't help himself. He ran over too Garra and hugged him successfully falling on the floor in the possess.

"GARRA!" The blond shouted.

"Off." Was the only word the red-head said but it was lined with venom promising a painful death.

"I don't wanna. I haven't seen you in mouths." Naruto wined. A few of the others were laughing at the blond's actions, and Garra's face was growing hot.

"Duo?" The now red-faced boy complained yet it was demanding at the same time.

Duo had a smile on his face, he knew Naruto would do something like that to Garra when he got to 'The Academy'. Naruto and Garra were very close and Naruto hadn't seen him in two mouths so he'd let Naruto have his fun. "What?"

"Don't be an idiot, get him off." His face was almost as red as his hair.

"Mmm. Sorry no can do."

"Why?"

"He looks comfy like that."

"I am comfy." Naruto chuckled. "Garra is my new pillow." He grinned and then snuggled into Garra just to embarrass him more.

Taking matters into their own hands Kankuro and Temari each took one of Naruto's arms and lifted him off their little brother. Garra scrambled to his feet brushing of dust that wasn't there, trying to maintain any dignity he had left in him and took a seat next to Duo. Naruto was complaining that they ruined his fun. When he stopped he took the seat next to Duo on his other side, Kankuro took one next to Kiba and Temari sat in between kin and Piñata.

The group of friends talked about what has been going on in their lives and watched people sing karaoke. A few of them going up on stage to try to see if they were good or not. Sometime during this Neji, Lee and TenTen came over only adding to the talking, joking and laughing. There was one question that no one was expecting.

"Oh, Naruto. How's Kyuubi these days?" Temari asked.

The students from Leaf got quiet all of a sudden with a look of sadness or anger on their faces. (Except for Neji, Shino and Sasuke) Kyuubi was Naruto's adopted father. He was in the same foster home as Naruto, but he was 18 when Naruto was 6. Kyuubi was the only one to look past what Naruto's mother had done and decided to adopt him when he got out of the home.

"Uh he um... he." Naruto had trouble finding his voice to say what happen to him. "He...he go-"

"He got arrested." Duo cut off Naruto already knowing there was no easy way to say it. Naruto sighed and looked at his drink finding it surprisingly interesting at the moment.

"What?" Kankuro said. "How did it happen?"

"He was low on money and robbed a gas station. He was caught a day later."

"Then why is Naruto still here? Wouldn't child services come to get him?" Temari asked

"No, probably because of who he is and thought that he would die somewhere down the road while Kyuubi was in jail." Sakura replied angrily squeezing her drink a little too tight.

"When does he get out?"

"April." Duo answered. After that all went silent but then something hit the table from underneath everyone's head snapped to Zaku.

Zaku groaned. "Kinnnn, Dosu is molesting me again." he whined. Dosu grinned.

Kin did a half sigh half groan. "Dosu save it for when you get home, and Zaku quite your bitching he is your boyfriend after all." Zaku glared at Kin all the while blushing like an idiot.

After Kin finished her sentence all the girls were on the two poor boys. The girls were asking how they got together or if they have had sex yet or who was top. By that time Zaku was on Dosu's lap gripping him for dear life afraid of the now insane girls. Yes most of the girls at Leaf high were into the whole guy on guy thing.

As all of this was going on Naruto took the chance to slip away. He decided to go into the bathroom, only Sasuke saw him go in.

---------------------

While in the bathroom Naruto washed his face, he looked into the mirror water dripping from his face. '_I need to get over this.' _He thought while drying his face. As he was doing that the bathroom door opened.

"Duo, I don't want to talk right now. "He stated with out even looking.

"Why do you think it's always Duo?" Naruto snapped his head towards the door and he saw Sasuke with that damn smirk of his. Naruto scowled.

"What do you want bastard?"

"You."

"Wh-what?" Did he hear him right? Did Sasuke just say he wants him? Sasuke was coming closer to the blond. Nauto back away but soon he hit a wall with Sasuke coming closer still, the said boy stopped in front of Naruto only inches away.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Naruto asked while subconsciously crossing his arms in front of him, trying to put a wall between him and the raven.

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto, I like you. I have for a while now." That has been bugging him for some time and it was a relief to get that out in the open. Naruto was shocked to say the least, but he still didn't fully understand.

"D-do you me-mean like as a bo-boyfr-"

"Yes" Naruto was definitely in shock now with wide eyes. He didn't understand any of this. Sasuke likes him, Sasuke was _gay_ and he likes _him. _This didn't make any sense. Then Naruto felt something on his lips and just like that it was gone. Naruto was in so much shock he didn't notice that Saskue kissed him

'_Ugh his being a dobe again.'_ Sasuke thought then went back down to kiss Naruto again. He being taller then Naruto but only by an inch or so. The raven kissed the blond again then ran his tough across Naruto's bottom lip.

Feeling that Naruto snapped back into reality and he could only think one thing. Get Sasuke off him. He shoved Sasuke hard, successful in making him land on his ass, and then dashed out of the bathroom as fast as possible.

Sasuke growled getting up thinking '_ You will be mine, my dobe'_

_--------------------------_

Naruto almost tripped when he came out of the bathroom. He went back to his seat and sat down trying to calm himself. He felt a little dizzy. Then he found that everyone was near the stage doing the Cha Cha dance. He had to admit that seeing Shino, Neji and Garra doing the cha cha was funny.

"Are you ok?" Naruto looked up at Duo.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Duo squatted down and folded his arms on Naruto's knees to keep his balance. "You sure? Your face looks a little flushed. You getting sick or something?" Duo said and put his palm to the blond's forehead checking to see if he was hot.

"Hey guys come join us!" TenTen called.

"You want to?" Duo asked

Naruto grinned. "Sure, why the hell not." He said as he got up and made his way over to the cha cha group. Duo stared after him for a moment then went to the group of dancing people himself.

-----------------------

"See you guys on Monday." Naruto said while waving Duo and Kiba doing the same.

The three boys walked in silence each deep in their own thoughts. '_Ok just ask Duo to talk that's all. Come on do it, DO IT.' _Kiba thought

"Um...Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, about what?" The three stopped and Duo and Naruto looked at Kiba. He began to fidget.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Oh, right, Naruto we'll meet you at the bus stop."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He wasn't paying attention he was touching his lips. "See you guys in a bit I guess." He said then started walking again.

"Ok...so what is it?"

"Maybe we should sit down?" Kiba mentioned to a bench on the side of the street. They both went over and sat down, it was quite for a few moments.

"Well?" Duo asked.

'_Ok just tell him'_ Kiba thought. " Have you ever like a friend, more then just a friend?"

"No, but I have an idea of where this is going. So who's the 'friend' Kiba?"

Kiba looked at the ground and began to fidget again and he played with his thumbs.

"Oh, come on, they can be that bad. It's not like it's Shikamaru or anyone like that." Kiba froze.

Duo noticed.

"Kiba what is it? Was it something I sa-" Then it hit him. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Kiba is it? Is it Shika?"

Duo looked over at Kiba, he looked like he was on the verge of tears but he needed confirmation on his question. Kiba finally nodded not trusting his voice. It was quite for a few moments after.

"Is...that all you wanted to tell me?"

Kiba Looked at Duo, then back at the ground. "So you don't, you don't hate me?" Kiba asked in a whisper, Duo almost didn't catch it.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

Kiba wiped his eyes. "No, I guess not." His voice was shaky.

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since last year but, I don't know why or how."

"Ah yes, the heart is a mystery to everyone. It's impossible to understand." Duo looked over at Kiba once again and into his eyes he could see all of Kiba's fear, doubt, and hopelessness.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then that settles it." Kiba looked at Duo. "I'm going to help you get together with Shikamaru. And maybe you can get into his pants if we play our cards right." Duo said with a wicked grin on his face. Kiba laughed wondering how Duo did that, make people feel happy with no effort.

"Thank you."

No problem. I'll help you out I promise." Kiba smiled and Duo smiled back.

"I guess we should get to the bus stop." Kiba said.

"You go on ahead i'll catch up."

"Um...ok, see ya there." Kiba said then start off to the bus stop.

When Kiba was gone the smile disappeared and Duo got dead serious. The whole time he was talking to Kiba he got a feeling that he was being watched. Duo looked all around him but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The braided-brunette started walking but looked over his shoulder one last time then ran to the bus stop to meet his friends.

Duo didn't notice that a woman stepped out from behind a tree across the street. She had piercing blue eyes full of hate.

"I finally found you, you abomination."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**1 i hope i got their last names right**

**2** **listen to the song there's a lot more stuff in it then the lyrics say**

**3 i forgot if it was Chinese or Japanese **

**THERE CHAPTER 3 sorry it took me so long but i had stuff to do with going back to school and all. I will tell you all now that it will take me even longer to get these chapters out.**

**Ok first off i know the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke sucked I'm sorry truly sorry. Also the thing between Kiba and Duo I didn't mean for it to get that cheesy but what am i going to do.**

**If you people think i should stop writing this fic let me know so i can stop humiliating myself.**

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

okay chapter 4 is now up sorry it took me so long i have no excuse. again i'm sorry.

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

warnings: read the first chapter

On with the story.

* * *

'W_ere am I?' He looked around, he didn't recognize anything. He was standing in the middle of a room. Behind him there was a double door much like the one's a person would see as the entryway to a mansion. In front of him were two staircases leading up to a hallway, with a balcony in-between the staircases._

_Conjuring up some courage he took a few steps forward. "Hello, is anyone here?" he called. He wasn't really expecting to get an answer back._

_"Oh, why hello there." He gasped and took a step back, looking all around him try to figure out who said that. "I didn't think you were coming until later." _

_He heard footsteps coming from above. He looked up to the balcony, seeing a kind of fat man standing at the railing. He was definitely in his late fifties or early sixties. Wearing all black even black leather gloves and a black cane. Also with a hat that covered his eyes, so that the only part of his face you could see was the lower half. This for some reason made him very intimidating._

_"What do you mean by 'coming later?" He asked nervously. It was rather dark in the room, which was making him more nervous._

_"Coming later for the ceremony." The old man replied._

_"What ceremony?"_

_The old man smiled most evilly. "The ceremony of your death of course." _

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Yes, your death holds a special place in our hearts. We've waited sixteen long years for it, and it's about time it happen."_

_"We've?" The boy asked taking steps back._

_"There are more people waiting for your death, they have waited so long to have peace again. Knowing that an abomination such as you is in his grave. Even if the peace is only but a short while. Next time we'll make sure it doesn't get away…like you."_

_The boy was utterly terrified, he back up so much that he hit the door. He fumbled for the doorknob. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He finally found the doorknob only to discover that it was locked. 'And of course it's locked.' He thought angered at the fact that he was locked in a room with a crazy man, who wanted him dead._

_"Trying to get away again?" The boy snapped his head back up to look at the man, but the voice was coming from behind the man. It was defiantly a woman; she came forth her face still hidden by shadows. She was younger then the man by at least thirty years, which still didn't mean the boy wasn't afraid her. _

_The boy was getting frustrated, he has no idea what is going and he wanted answers. "Who are you two? What do you want from me?"_

_"Who we are is not important right now. And you already know what we want." The woman answered without answering the boy's questions. _

_The boy stepped away from the door knowing it wouldn't open, and there was no point in cornering himself. He stopped when he was back in the middle of the room again. "You want my life, but why?"_

_"Simple, you are an abomination like I said before." The old man replied._

_Now the boy was just annoyed. "You aren't answering my ques-"_

_"Enough! There is no need to answer anything that comes out of your mouth!" The woman yelled, startling the boy._

_"Calm yourself, my dear." The old man said to the woman, then turned to look at the boy. "The ceremony is still mouths away, but until then we'll make you suffer." He then took his cane and swung it left to right, there was a flash of light._

_The boy was scooped up by what only can be described as a small tornado. Hosting him into the air spinning him upside down. All the boy could do was flail his arms and legs around, while screaming at the top of his lungs. The man and woman only laughed at the boy; as if they were enjoying what they were doing to him. _

_It didn't stop._

_"Duo, wake up," Duo didn't he continued to scream and struggle. He couldn't register that someone was trying to help him with his inner terrors. "Duo, Wake up NOW!"_

_Duo did so, but he could not move, for he was paralyzed with fear. Even as he looked into the eyes of his father, Duo did not see him as his father, just some person in his room. The braided-brunette stayed like this for at least a minute. Until with the slightest movement of his left ring finger, when he felt that he was in his father's arm in a split second with a tight embrace._

_"Was it the same dream?" The boy's father asked, after some time._

_"Yeah." Duo replied weakly. _

_They both knew they were not going to get any sleep. _

* * *

It has been two weeks since everyone went to 'The Academy', and Naruto was still confused about the moment in the bathroom with Sasuke. He just didn't understand any of it. Sasuke could have any girl in the school, why would he want him.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the fountain at the entrance of the school. The fountain itself wasn't to small or to big; it fit in with its surroundings. The blond was listening to the water dripping from the top of the fountain, his thoughts still pondering on what Sasuke did. He could help but let his thoughts wonder to the raven; somehow Sasuke changed all of his classes, so that he was in all of Naruto's. Not only that but, in the classes they had to sit alphabetically, so the blond was always stuck next to Sasuke.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naruto looked up to the emerald eyes that belonged to Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. Sorry I didn't see you."

"It's alright. You looked like you had something on your mind, you, wanna talk about it?" She asked sitting down next to him, concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh no, its nothing." He lied, putting on a fake smile. Sakura knew that it was fake, she knew Naruto. She knew that he would talk when he was ready to talk. She knew that he didn't like to be forced to do things, especially if it hurt someone close to him.

"Alright, if you say so. Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's Duo, doesn't he seem more tired then usual? Like he seems more stressed too me. I just hope he's alright." Sakura had always been able to tell when others were troubled. It worried her even more when they didn't say anything.

This was true for Duo; he would always try to handle his problems all by himself. Even if the other kids at the school still came to him for help. Because of this the braided-brunette would always fall ill, at some point in time. Though it was never this early into the school year.

"He does?" Naruto was never the most observant one in the world.

"Yeah, what you haven't noticed?"

"No, he looks fine to me."

"Come on Naruto, you haven't noticed the bags under his eyes, or the way he is always sighing now!? You haven't noticed anything!?"

"Alright, alright I'll talk to him. I'm going over to his house anyway."

"Okay, sorry for snapping at you. I guess I'm worried is all."

"Nah, you're just a good friend." Naruto stated, smiling at Sakura. She smiled back.

"Thanks, well I got to go. Hinata and I are going to meet Ino at the mall. I'll see you later." The two exchanged their goodbyes and Sakura walked off, while Naruto stayed. He sat there for a few minutes, his mind going back to the raven.

"There you are!" Naruto turned around to see Duo jogging towards him.

"Hey, sorry but I have to go over to the inn. You and the other let yourselves in. You know where the key is right? It's in the turtle. I'll see you guys there." Naruto didn't even get to say hello before Duo was off and running. But Naruto did finally see the tired expiration on Duo's face and the bags under his eyes.

* * *

Duo actually didn't need to go to the Inn. He just had a feeling that he should be there, that something was going to happen. Something bad. The braided-brunette made it to the inn about twenty minutes after he left the school, having run all the way. Duo pushed open the door, panting, looking around for his father.

Walking in saying hello to a few people that worked with his father asking them if they had seen him. He heard something like a hushed argument. Going into the living room of the inn, which was to the right of the entrance.

"Dad?" Duo said as he went into living room. The room was furnished with a large grayish-blue sofa with matching end table, toped with a matching pair of lamps. With a love seat off of one end table so as one would into the room it looked like an upside down 'L'. With an armchair off next to the fireplace set at an angle. And a cherry wood coffee table set between the two couches. The room also had several selves full of books, for people to read and movies for people to watch in their rooms. Duo's father had also thrown in some little knick-knacks and a handcrafted clock to go on the fireplace, too make the room feel a little more like home.

The hushed argument came too a complete stop as soon as the braided-brunette walked in the room. Duo's father and a woman looked at him. From the way their faces looked, Duo just thought that the woman was one of his dad's ex-girlfriends. He was off by just a little with that theory.

"He's grow." The woman said, with a look of complete disgust. Duo said nothing, he was trying to remember the woman, but he just couldn't remember this woman.

"Yes, he has. And he'll kept on growing." The braided-brunette just gave his father a look, but still remand silent. Then the woman walked up to Duo, stopping about a foot away from him.

She drew back her fist and struck Duo in the face. Duo, completely off guard, slammed into an end table, knocking off the lamp, and fell to the floor. The lamp shattered, Duo father ran forth and grabbed the woman. Seeing that she was going to hit his son again.

He forcible dragged her the front door of the inn and pushed her outside. "Don't interfere, you know what he is, he must be taken out!" she yelled.

"You will not have him. He is not what you think he is, that is just a phobia created by your church." Duo's father replied.

"No one will stand in our way. Not even you. When his seventeenth birthday comes, the ceremony will happen. But until then I'll make him suffer." The woman turned and walked away.

Duo's father walked back in the Inn and went straight for his son. Who was still on the floor with a hand over his right eye. When he reached Duo, he helped him up, told Duo to move his hand so he could have a look. Duo's eye was all right, but it was already starting to swell up. The braided-brunette was going to have a black eye but other then that he would be fine.

"Dad, who the hell was that?" Duo asked in slight pain.

"Someone I hoped you would never have to meet. You should probably keep this to yourself. Come on let's get you home." Duo nodded in agreement and both started for the door. Walking pass the whispering people, not knowing that Chouji was among them.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 4. sorry again for it being so late and for it being so short. I hope it's not that bad if it is tell me and i'll remove this fic.

R&R please


End file.
